Of Mistletoe and Massages
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Shawn has a fullproof plan to de-stress Juliet. But, as always, things never go to plan. Just a short little tale for everyone who loves mistletoe.


With his usual bouncy step, Shawn Spencer strolled through the car park of Santa Barbara's Police Department, seemingly oblivious to the slight chill in the air. Today was December 22nd and he was in an extremely bright mood. Three days until Christmas. Three days until his first Christmas with Juliet O'Hara as his girlfriend. Three days until they could celebrate together at the Guster's house and he would finally have a complete Christmas.

Ever since he'd moved back to Santa Barbara, his Christmas's had been fun, sure, and he'd enjoyed having his family around him. But when he'd met Juliet at that diner, every Christmas Day since, he couldn't help but feel as though there was something missing. Or to be more exact, _someone_ missing from his arms on Christmas morning.

But this year... _This year_ he would have everything he wanted for the big day. A somewhat cheerful father, his very best friend in the world, incredible piles of food provided by Gus's parent, presents upon presents under his tree and the most important, a beautiful blond Detective waking up with him early in the morning.

He sighed happily as he continued his walk, dodging a few stressed looking Officer's as they fumbled with their car keys and stacks of paperwork in their arms. He rolled his eyes in disbelief. How could criminals insist on ruining such a wonderful time of year with their shenanigans? Although, to be fair, he was about to embark on some _shenanigans _of his own. In his back pocket, his plan for today was tucked safely away and out of sight from prying eyes. He didn't want to attract the wrong type of attention with it.

Bounding up the steps in the same manner as he'd walked through the car park, Shawn made his entrance with a purpose, flinging the doors aside. They bounced off of the adjacent walls, startling several people nearby, who in turn shot him a few dirty looks. He shrugged them off easily, nothing getting in the way of his merry mood.

Gus was back at the Psych Office, having not wanted to come with him and see Shawn make a show of himself for the thousandth time. The pseudo-psychic was a little indignant at first, wondering when Gus had become so adverse to watching him perform for the Station, but when the caramel made an appearance, Shawn understood and hadn't forced him to come along in the end.

Shawn couldn't help wanting to display his relationship with Juliet. She was, afterall, the most beautiful woman on earth to him and he wanted people to know that he was the one who had finally claimed her for his own.

Well, everyone outside of the Station anyway.

But today, he was going to kiss her in the Station and there was no way she could get out of it. Not this time. She'd always pulled the 'No Touching at Work' rule on him. But that was the magic of Christmas time. Miracles did happen sometimes and as someone had said before...probably... he was somewhat of a miracle worker.

He weaved through a few more busy people, before arriving at his destination, right in front of Juliet's desk. His smile wavered slightly when she didn't notice him right away, her nose buried in a mound of paperwork, probably dumped on her by Lassiter, Shawn grumbled internally. He cleared his throat loudly and she jumped.

"What the hell did I say about- Oh Shawn! It's you," she veered away from her urge to kill whoever had interrupted her, to relief at seeing her slightly worried boyfriend standing in front of her. "I'm so glad to see you. Sit." She pointed towards a nearby chair, which he pulled over, obeying her command.

Before he could blink, several stacks of paper were plonked in front of him and a pen was being pressed into his hand. "You can help me get through this faster."

"Uh Jules?"

"Yeah?" she looked at him pointedly, in a 'Don't You Dare Argue' sort of way and he shut his mouth.

"Nothing baby. Nothing..."

She turned back to her paperwork and Shawn's attention was directed to the pile that was now classed as his. Crap. His good mood slipped slightly at the thought of filling it all in, but as Juliet scribbled away beside him, her finger's turning red from clutching the pen for so long, he sighed softly and pulled a page towards him.

Paperwork it is.

o;O;oxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxo;O;oxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxo;O;o

Half an hour later, Shawn let out a loud groan and dropped the pen, clenching the muscles in his hand and wincing. Juliet followed his example, her own pen joining his on the desk as she leaned back in her chair. "Sorry about this Shawn, but you've really helped me make a dent in this stuff."

"No problem Jules. Anything I can do for my favourite girl," he smiled wide and happy, as she raised an eyebrow.

"I better be your only girl Spencer. Don't make me start using my gun, because I will," she teased, her mood lighter now that most of the paperwork was finished. "Ugh, I so glad I have that out of the way. Carlton kept appearing with more and more, and I just couldn't say no when he pulled the guilt card on me." Her head fell back to relax into the chair and Shawn reached across, his hand finding her shoulder and squeezing lightly.

Juliet moaned appreciatively at the sensation. "How about a hot oil massage later?" Shawn smirked, rubbing little circles on her shoulder through her jacket, pressing in all the right places.

"You have no idea how good that sounds..."

"I have something for you Jules," he grinned, deciding to use his secret weapon sooner rather than later, reaching around for his back pocket. Juliet cocked her head to side, trying to see what he had behind his back.

He whipped his hand back around and she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled to the surface, cheering her after such a stressful and long day. Shawn waved the sprig of mistletoe merrily from side to side in front of her face, before he raised his arm and held it above their heads. Juliet rolled her eyes at his attempt to get around her rule.

"Shawn, you know the rule."

His face dropped almost comically. "Oh come on Jules. Just one little kiss. I promise I won't turn it into a make out session... unless one of the interrogation rooms are free. Then I can't promise anything." He flashed her a lopsided smile and her hand came up to stroke his cheek.

"I wish I could Shawn, but you know that Lassiter would kill you right? I don't want a dead boyfriend for Christmas. Alive and kicking for the big day... and night," she dropped her hand, giving him a playful look. Shawn shook his head, unbelieving that his plan had failed again.

"Oh well. I suppose I can't get all the kissing in during the massage."

"Shawn-"

"Spencer! Why the hell are you distracting O'Hara from her work? Not that I'm surprised actually..." Lassiter had appeared at the desk as if by magic, a deep scowl on his face telling Shawn that he was feeling less than charitable today.

"Lassie Face! I didn't see you come in! Where are the flying monkeys and the broom? Or did you leave them out front?" Shawn grinned from ear to ear when he heard Juliet suppress a laugh next to him, earning a withering glare from the stressed Head Detective. "Sorry Lassie, but I just tell it how it is."

"Spencer, why don't you go back to your lonely little sidekick and stay there. We have real police work to do today, so if you don't mind," Lassiter really wasn't in the mood for banter today Shawn bit the inside of his cheek to stop a clever retort from slipping out. Lassiter turned back to Juliet. "O'Hara," he pulled his arm from behind his back, producing another pile of paperwork.

Juliet looked as though she was going to cry. "I need you to finish these by tonight and have them all back on my desk. Can you handle that?"

"Actually Carlton, i don't think I should have to-"

"Listen. You know I covered you last week with that little slip up on the Winter's case. So, I'm just going to leave these here," he set them on her desk. "And they'll hopefully be done by the time I get back." He gave her a cheerful smile before turning to walk away. Shawn's sharp voice stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't think so Lassie."

Lassiter turned slowly on the spot as Juliet froze. Shawn however, wasn't going to back down this time. Lassiter just couldn't dump all of his crap onto Juliet because he'd covered for her once. He knew that the fact that Juliet was grateful to Lassiter would stop her complaining, but that didn't stop _him_ from complaining.

"Excuse me Spencer?"

"I said, she's not doing anymore of your paperwork for you. Go find some other lackey to do it. You're taking advantage of the fact that you covered for her, but I have news for you Lassie Face. You're the one who owes someone something."

Lassiter, who had been looking amused during Shawn's little speech, suddenly looked confused. "I do? What would that be then?"

"You owe me for getting you your job back... and for you not getting arrested for murder," Shawn smirked when the older man's face dropped slightly, and Shawn picked the pile of paperwork up from the desk, holding it out towards Lassiter. "This can be your way of repaying me." Lassiter grumbled lowly, taking it out of his hand begrudgingly.

"Fine. But we're even now. You can't pull this card on me ever again."

"Deal Lassie." The Head Detective continued to grumble miserably as he walked away, pile of paper still in hand as Shawn turned back to Juliet, a smile on his face. "Well, there goes my 'Get Out of Jail Free' card. I suppose I could always save his life... but it seems like too much trouble."

"Shawn... That was very sweet," she smiled back at him, thankful that she wouldn't have any more paperwork to fill out that night. She was beginning to think that her hand was going to drop off. She wouldn't be surprised. Reaching over the desk, she plucked the mistletoe from from where Shawn had dropped it on the desk, holding it above their heads with a mischievous smile spreading over her face.

Shawn beamed, leaning in and capturing her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.

Juliet had been expecting a peck, but when his lips melded against her's hungrily she forgot all about the 'No Touching' rule and went to town, her finger's slipping through his hair to grip it. Shawn groaned, his own hands moving up to cup her face against his, pulling her closer.

Feeling braver as the world slipped away, Juliet's lips parted and allowed his tongue entry, meeting her own with force and warmth. She felt the stress of the day melt into nothingness as Shawn kissed her continuously, seemingly uncaring that they may be attracting attention with their little display.

Juliet moaned against him, her finger's massaging his scalp and neck as he smiled against her mouth. They pulled apart, foreheads leaning against each other as they caught their breath. "Yeah, I love mistletoe. Now, how about that massage?"

Juliet beamed, taking no time to grab her purse and jacket, as they left a gaping, horrified Carlton in their wake.

* * *

**A/N:** Ha! Lassiter got his comeuppance! Just a quick little thing to get everyone through until tonight's Christmas episodes. I hope you all enjoy it, as I'll have to wait until tomorrow. This is also dedicated to everyone over on the USA Forums, particularly in the Shawn and Juliet thread, who have made me feel very welcome ever since I've joined.

Reviews are like snow, beautiful, pretty and coated with love :)


End file.
